The invention relates to a connection arrangement of a first component on a second component, in particular for a vehicle, as well as to a connection device for the electrical connecting of two components, in particular for a vehicle.
Such a connection arrangement and such a connection device, especially for a vehicle, are already known for example from DE 10 2014 203 128 A1. In the connection arrangement, a first component is arranged on a second component, wherein the components are connected together, especially at least mechanically joined together, by way of at least one screw element and at least one screw which is screwed into the screw element and passes through a first passage opening of the first component.
The connection device is used to electrically join together two components, especially of a vehicle. In the context of the connection device, the first component is designed as a first electrical conductor and the second component as a second electrical conductor. The components or the electrical conductors are mechanically joined together by way of the screw element and by way of the screw, that is, they are held or fixed against each other. In the context of the connection arrangement, the electrical conductors are in electrical contact with each other. In other words, the electrical conductors are also electrically joined together, so that electric energy or electric current can be transmitted from one of the electrical conductors to the other of the electrical conductors and/or vice versa. In this way, electric current can be transmitted from one of the components across the electrical conductor to the other component.
The connection device is thus configured for example as a screwed current connector, by which the components can be easily electrically connected to each other, since the electrical conductors can be joined together especially easily and in particular in reversibly releasable manner.
The problem which the present invention proposes to solve is to modify a connection arrangement as well as a connection device of the kind mentioned above so that an especially firm and secure connection of the components as well as an especially small space requirement can be realized for the connection arrangement or the connection device.
This problem is solved according to the invention by a connection arrangement as well as by a connection device in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a connection arrangement of a first component on a second component, in particular for a vehicle. The vehicle is for example a motor vehicle, especially a hybrid or electric vehicle. This means that the connection arrangement is suitable for use in a vehicle. However, the connection arrangement may also find use in stationary applications. The connection arrangement is especially advantageously suited to applications in which an antishock protection is advantageous or required, in order to make the likelihood of a person contacting current conducting components especially low or to prevent this. In particular, the connection arrangement is suitable for high-voltage applications having an electrical voltage, especially an electrical operating voltage, of more than 60 Volts, especially more than 100 Volts.
In the connection arrangement, the components are connected together by means of at least one screw element and at least one screw which is screwed into the screw element and passes through a first passage opening of the first component. The components here are mechanically joined together by the screw and by the screw element. In other words, the components are mechanically held against each other or fixed to each other by means of the screw and by means of the screw element, so that for example unwanted relative movements between the components can be avoided.
Now, in order to realize an especially firm and secure connection of the components as well as an especially small space requirement for the connection arrangement, it is provided according to the invention that the screw element is designed as an expansion sleeve, preferably a single-piece sleeve, which is partly received in a second opening of the second component and which protrudes into the first component, especially into the first passage opening, especially from the second opening. Moreover, the expansion sleeve is expanded along its axial direction by screwing the screw into the expansion sleeve. In other words, the expansion sleeve is expanded, especially elastically expanded along its axial direction by screwing the screw into the expansion sleeve.
Because the expansion sleeve according to the invention is not only received in the second opening, but also protrudes from the second opening into the first component, especially into the first passage opening, a length of the screw extending in the axial direction of the screw, especially a length of a shaft of the screw extending in the axial direction of the screw, can be kept especially small, so that the space requirement of the connection arrangement, especially in the axial direction of the screw, can be kept especially slight. Moreover, an especially firm and secure connection, especially a mechanical connection of the components can be realized, since an especially large length of the expansion sleeve can be realized, which extends in the axial direction of the expansion sleeve and is received in the components. In this way, an especially advantageous and particularly large expansion of the expansion sleeve can be realized, so that for example a short clamping length of the screw on account of the short length of the screw can be especially well compensated. Due to the use of the expandable or expanded expansion sleeve and the short screw, the dimensions and thus the space requirement of the connection arrangement can be kept especially small, while at the same time the advantageous properties of a standard screw fastening can be realized as regards a firm and secure connecting of the components.
In order to realize especially advantageous expansion properties of the expansion sleeve, the expansion sleeve has a thin-wall design, for example. Alternatively or additionally, design measures can be provided in order to realize an advantageous expansion or advantageous expansion properties of the expansion sleeve. Moreover, it is contemplated to design the expansion sleeve in terms of its material so that an especially advantageous expansion or expansibility of the expansion sleeve can be realized. In this way, it is possible to equalize or compensate a possibly short clamping length of the screw by means of the expansion sleeve, so that an especially advantageous, firm and secure clamping of the components can be assured by means of the screw and by means of the expansion sleeve.
In the connection arrangement, the components are for example mechanically connected together and thus held against each other such that the components are clamped between the screw and the expansion sleeve. By the screwing of the screws into the expansion sleeve a clamping force is produced, by which the components are held against each other. The expansibility and thus the expansion behavior of the expansion sleeve make it possible to compensate for a setting behavior of the connection arrangement, so that even after a setting of the connection arrangement a firm and secure connection of the components can be assured. Owing to the use of the short screw and the long expandable expansion sleeve, which can also be called an expansion bushing, the screw will also not become loose due to setting or temperature changes.
It has proven to be especially advantageous for the second opening to be designed as a second passage opening, wherein the expansion sleeve passes through the second passage opening of the second component and protrudes into the first component and is expanded along its axial direction by screwing the screw into the expansion sleeve. Because the expansion sleeve in this embodiment not only protrudes into the second passage opening, but also passes through the second passage opening and moreover protrudes into the first component, especially the first passage opening, the length of the screw, especially the length of the shaft of the screw, can be kept especially short, so that the space requirement of the connection arrangement can be kept especially slight. Moreover, the expansion sleeve can be configured especially long and thus expandable.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the expansion sleeve has a length which is received in the second opening and in the first component, that is, a length received in the components, especially in the passage openings, and which extends in the axial direction of the expansion sleeve, that is at least 1.5 times, especially at least 2 times and preferably at least 2.5 times as large as the clamping length of the screw. In this way, the length of the screw can be kept especially short, while at the same time an especially long length of the expansion sleeve, running in the axial direction of the expansion sleeve, can be realized. In this way, the space requirement of the connection arrangement can be kept especially slight, while at the same time ensuring a firm and secure connection of the components, since for example temperature fluctuations and/or a setting behavior of the connection arrangement can be compensated by the advantageous expansibility of the expansion sleeve resulting from the large length of the expansion sleeve. Preferably, the clamping length is at most ten millimeters, especially at most four millimeters.
Another embodiment is characterized in that the expansion sleeve has at least one hollow cross section which is bounded by a wall in the radial direction of the expansion sleeve. For example, the screw, especially its shaft, is received at least partly in the hollow cross section of the expansion sleeve. The wall has at least one passage opening. In particular, the wall has a plurality of passage openings. Such a passage opening is a particularly advantageous design option for realizing an especially advantageous expansibility and thus a strong expansion of the expansion sleeve resulting from the screwing of the screw into the expansion sleeve. In this way, it is possible to equalize a possibly only short clamping length of the screw by the expansion sleeve, so as to hold the components especially firmly and securely against one another for a long period of time.
In another embodiment of the invention it is provided that the components are designed as electrical conductors for the transmitting of electric current. The electrical conductors mechanically joined together by means of the screw and the expansion sleeve and thereby held against each other are electrically connected together, for example, that is, they make electrical contact with each other, so that electric energy or electric current can be transmitted from one of the electrical conductors to the other electrical conductor. The use of the screw and the expansion sleeve makes it possible to realize an advantageous antishock protection with only a small number of parts. By antishock protection is meant that the electrical conductors are protected against contact with a person, so that the likelihood of a person making contact with the electrical conductors can be kept especially low.
It has proven to be advantageous for the screw to be formed from an electrically conductive material, which touches the first component and is thereby in electrical contact with the first component. The electrical conductors are arranged in a current path along which electric energy or electric current can be transmitted and transmitted for example from a first component to a second component, for example the vehicle. Thanks to the electrical contacting of the screw with the first component, the screw is integrated in the current path, which can keep the space requirement of the connection arrangement especially low.
Moreover, it has proven to be particularly advantageous for the expansion sleeve to be formed from an electrically conductive material, which touches the second component and is thereby in electrical contact with the second component. Thus, alternatively or additionally to the screw, the expansion sleeve is integrated in the above described current path, so that the space requirement can be kept especially low. Thanks to the above described integration of the screw and the expansion sleeve in the current path, a clamping of the components occurs for example directly through the electrical conductors, the expansion sleeve and the screw, the clamping holding the components against each other, so that the number of parts, the space requirement, and the costs of the connection arrangement can be kept especially low.
In order to realize an especially good safety with only a slight number of parts and thus in a way favorable to costs and space requirement, it is provided in another embodiment of the invention that the screw and the first component are parts of a first connection apparatus comprising at least one first insulating element formed from an electrically insulating material. This means that the first connection apparatus comprises at least the screw, the first component, and the first insulating element. The first insulating element entirely encloses an outer side of the first component facing away from the screw in the radial direction of the screw, so that the outer side of the first component is entirely covered by the insulating element. Moreover, the first insulating element is situated at least partly between the screw and the first component in the radial direction of the screw. In this way, an especially advantageous antishock protection can be realized for the screw and for the first component in particular if the screw is separated or released from the expansion sleeve and the first component from the second component, thereby being physically apart from each other. In this way, the likelihood of a person making contact with the screw and with the first component can be kept especially low.
In order to realize an especially advantageous antishock protection in a way favorable to weight and space requirement, it has proven to be advantageous for the first insulating element to entirely cover a top side of the screw facing away from the first component in the axial direction of the screw.
Finally, another embodiment is characterized in that the expansion sleeve and the second component are parts of a second connection apparatus comprising at least one second insulating element formed from an electrically insulating material. Thus, the second connection apparatus comprises at least the expansion sleeve, the second component, and the second insulating element. The second insulating element entirely encloses an outer side of the second component facing away from the expansion sleeve in the radial direction of the expansion sleeve, so that the outer side of the second component is entirely covered by the second insulating element. In this way, the likelihood of a person touching the outer side of the second component can be kept especially low, so that an especially advantageous antishock protection can be provided. Moreover, in order to provide an especially advantageous antishock protection it is provided that the second insulating element is situated at least partly between the expansion sleeve and the second component in the radial direction of the expansion sleeve. In this way, an advantageous antishock protection can be realized for the second component and the expansion sleeve in particular if—as described above—the expansion sleeve is separated or released from the screw and thus the second component from the first component, thereby being physically apart from each other.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a connection device for the electrical connecting of two components, in particular of a vehicle, which is designed for example as a motor vehicle, especially a hybrid or electric vehicle. As already described for the first aspect of the invention, the second aspect of the invention can also be used for stationary applications. In particular, the second aspect of the invention is suitable for high-voltage applications having electrical voltages, especially operating voltages, of more than 60 Volts.
The connection device comprises a first component, which is designed as a first electrical conductor. Moreover, the connection device comprises a second electrical conductor as a second component of the connection device, which makes electrical contact with the first conductor. The electrical conductors are connected to each other by means of at least one screw element and at least one screw which is screwed into the screw element and passes through a first passage opening of the first conductor, thereby holding the conductors against one another. This means that the connection arrangement described in the context of the first aspect of the invention forms for example the connection device of the second aspect of the invention and vice versa, wherein the electrical conductors are mechanically joined together and thus held or fixed against each other by means of the screw and by means of the sleeve. Moreover, the electrical conductors are in electrical contact with each other and thus are electrically joined together, so that electric current or electric energy can be transmitted from one of the conductors to the other conductor. Thus, for example, electric current or electric energy can be transmitted from one of the components across the electrical conductor of the connection device to the other component.
Now, in order to be able to realize an especially firm and secure mechanical and thus electrical connection of the electrical conductors as well as a low space requirement of the connection device, it is provided according to the invention that the screw element is designed as an expansion sleeve which is partly received in a second opening of the second conductor and protrudes into the first conductor, especially into the first passage opening, particularly from the second opening. The expansion sleeve is expanded along its axial direction by screwing the screw into the expansion sleeve, that is, in the axial direction of the expansion sleeve, in particular it is elastically deformed. Benefits and advantageous embodiments of the first aspect of the invention are to be seen as benefits and advantageous embodiments of the second aspect of the invention and vice versa.
The components are preferably high-voltage (HV) components, each having an electrical voltage, especially an electrical operating voltage, of more than 30 Volts, especially more than 60 Volts. In particular, it can be provided that the respective high-voltage component has an electrical voltage, especially an electrical operating voltage, of more than 100 Volts, especially several 100 Volts. The connection device of the second aspect of the invention is thus used in order to electrically join together high-voltage components, especially of the vehicle. Here, the high-voltage components can be electrically connected together in an especially easy and fast manner, since the electrical conductors can be easily joined together by means of the screw and by means of the expansion sleeve, especially in a reversibly releasable manner. In particular, it may be provided that the screw is connected or can be connected to the expansion sleeve in a reversibly releasable manner. By a reversibly releasable connection or connectivity is meant that the screw and the expansion sleeve or the electrical conductors can be joined together and released from each other without damaging or destroying the screw or the expansion sleeve or the components (electrical conductors) in the process.
Owing to the above described antishock protection, for example, it is possible to protect the electrical conductors and the screw integrated in the current path, for example, or the expansion sleeve integrated in the current path for example, against unwanted contact with persons especially when the electrical conductors are not (yet) joined together and are physically spaced apart from each other, for example. In this way, the components or the electrical conductors can be electrically connected together and be released or separated from each other especially safely by a person.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In the figures, the same or similar functioning elements are given the same reference number.